


remote (control)

by brattyloser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consent Issues, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattyloser/pseuds/brattyloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"it was then Gavin realized what was going on: Michael and Ray were sexual deviants who were into some kinky shit, Michael and Ray were playing a filthy, high-risk game at work, and Gavin held the key to Ray’s orgasm between his fingers"</em>
</p><p>or</p><p>Gavin gets his hands on something he shouldn't and then proceeds to do something he <em>really</em> shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	remote (control)

Work was brutal. Don’t get it wrong, Gavin loved his job, he honestly couldn’t imagine doing anything else with his life, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t _work_. Things had gotten busy around the office. There were several new projects in the works, new videos and shows to be released in the coming months, and the tasks just kept piling up, leaving Gavin’s plate more than full at the moment. On more than one occasion he had missed entire conversations or even lunch, because he was so absorbed in his computer screen or his schedule, only to look up and see the clock read five pm.

Today was one of those days where he worked right up until his lunch break, not bothering to ask the other guys what they wanted to eat or if they even wanted to eat together, and by the time he looked up from his screen, it was just him and Ray in the Achievement Hunter office.

Gavin’s stomach gurgled pitifully. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the clock on his desktop. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he started to gather up his phone and wallet and wondered if Barbara had left for her break already. He was kind of in the mood for Chipotle and after all these years Barbara still had a hard time turning him down when he looked at her with his big, watery puppy dog eyes. He wasn’t as good as Michael was at it by far, but Gavin and Barbara had years’ worth of friendship between them and those years had done nothing but wear her tolerance down when it came to denying him anything.

It wasn’t until he and Barbara were standing in line, waiting to order burritos as big as their heads, when Gavin realized he had accidentally picked up the clicker to his workstation in his haste to leave. He absentmindedly ran his thumbs over the controls as he mused over whether he wanted black beans or pinto beans in his calorie-laden masterpiece.

They took their food to go. He and Barbara shot the shit on the way back, him regaling her with a story she had heard a dozen times. She still laughed at it like they were sixteen and he was telling it for the first time as the early autumn scenery blew past the car window. Gavin returned to his desk with a bounce in his step, a light heart, and a bag full of artery-clogging food.

He opened the door to the office and saw that nobody was back yet while Ray was still at his desk with his headphones placed firmly over his ears. Michael must have been getting Ray’s lunch then. The two had started dating a few months back after dancing around the inevitable for even longer and, now that they were together, they did casually domestic stuff like that. Michael would grab Ray lunch without needing to ask, Ray would bring Michael a drink from the fridge without exchanging a word. It was cute, Gavin decided, even if it was kind of sappy in a way.

Gavin slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the remote, clicking it to switch his television screen on. Well, at least, Gavin tried to click it on. His screen remained blank and unresponsive, so Gavin stopped in his tracks and tried clicking the button again.

Ray, two seats over from where Gavin sat, still had his headphones on. Gavin was standing a ways behind him and was out of Ray’s field of vision which was why Gavin could see the way Ray’s shoulders suddenly tensed up. Now was not the time to wonder about what Achievement in what video game was about to get Ray riled up however, because technology was giving Gavin a run for his money and he was not having it today. So Gavin stood in the middle of the Achievement Hunter office and furiously clicked the buttons on the remote in his hand again.

_Click_

_Click click click_

Still nothing.

_Clickclickclickclickclickclick_

A less stubborn man would have given up by now. A more attentive man would have noticed Ray’s body language before a stifled moan tumbled from his lips.

Gavin stopped his furious clicking to shoot his coworker a confused look. Ray’s shoulders were still tense and his breathing was shallow. Gavin couldn’t see his face from where he was standing, so he couldn’t be certain if that was a moan of frustration or something else, so he ignored the tinge of desperation he was sure he had just heard in Ray’s tone and refocused on his faulty technology. He wasn’t all that eager to alert Ray to his presence anyway. Let the guy work in peace for once.

Gavin held down the button on the remote in one final ditch effort to get it to function properly.

_Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

This time when Ray moaned it was undoubtedly a sound of pleasure. Gavin immediately stilled, his sorry excuse for technical troubleshooting cut short. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing too as he watched the way Ray’s shoulder blades shifted under his shirt as he rubbed the heel of his hand between his legs. Gavin counted his own heartbeat in his ears and when Ray put both hands on his controller and went back to work, he chanced a look down at the remote in his hand for the first time all day.

It wasn’t the clicker to his workstation. It wasn’t a remote that Gavin recognized at all. He shot a look at the back of Ray’s head, still oblivious that there was anybody else in the room, and glanced back down at the remote. Gavin’s hands were clammy. He ran his sweaty thumb over one of the buttons on the remote. He swallowed thickly.

_Click_

Ray leaned back in his chair with a huff. He didn’t halt his game playing and his character still ran around on the screen. Gavin took a step backwards towards the door.

_Click click_

Ray’s gameplay stuttered for a split second as he squirmed a bit. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, adjusted his glasses and kept playing. Gavin took few more steps back.

_Click click cliiiick_

Ray leaned all the way back in his chair and for a moment Gavin was afraid he was going to flip it over, but the stifled noise that fell from Ray’s lips was all too captivating that Gavin couldn’t hold on to that concern for too long. The remote was slick in Gavin’s grip as he watched Ray grind his palm into his lap again with his controller held loosely in the other hand. Gavin backed up until he was pressed up against the GO! board.

A pushpin dug into his arm and he was sure his back would be sprinkled in glitter when he stepped away but none of that mattered because it was then Gavin realized what was going on: Michael and Ray were sexual deviants who were into some kinky shit, Michael and Ray were playing a filthy, high-risk game at work, and Gavin held the key to Ray’s orgasm between his fingers.

His workstation might not have been turned on, but something – or, more accurately, _someone_ – was.

Gavin had quite the ethical dilemma on his hands (or in his hands, as it were). He could pretend nothing happened, just turn around and walk away and eat his lunch in the kitchen. He could never bring this up to either Michael or Ray ever and take this secret with him to the grave. Or he could do the selfish thing. He could satisfy his sick curiosity, sate the burning feeling in his gut, and see if he could make Ray cum with just a touch of a button.

_Click_

No one ever said Gavin was a man of morals.

As Gavin clicked the button a few more times, he marveled as Ray’s composure unraveled right before his eyes. Ray’s head was tilted back and his mouth hung open slightly and Gavin really wished he could see Ray’s face more clearly, could engrain the image of what pleasure looked like on him. Gavin was sure it looked good.

Ray stopped trying to stave off his erection after a few more well-placed clicks from Gavin. Instead of grinding his hand against himself in a desperate attempt to stop what Gavin wanted so badly to happen, Ray started stroking the hard-on he was undoubtedly sporting. Gavin may not have been able to see it from this angle, but Ray was definitely hard as fuck. He was definitely rubbing himself through his jeans and teasing, pumping his erection through the fabric.

Gavin was enamored with watching the way Ray looked from behind. He watched Ray’s back go taut and his shoulders roll as a beautiful flush crawled up his neck, watched Ray touch himself in the middle of the day in the middle of the office, and nearly forgot about the remote. But then Ray hummed, low and content, and Gavin’s throat went dry. He wanted more. Gavin wanted to hear more. He wanted to see more. He wanted to see Ray go careening over the edge.

So Gavin pressed the button and held on for dear life.

Whatever was going on in Ray’s pants, whether it was something around his dick or something up his ass, it vibrating full force non-stop was like a shock to Ray’s system. He was writhing in his seat and he was whining – _honest to God whining_ – while frantically fumbling with the button on his pants. Gavin felt something that must have been remorse for a split second and let his thumb off the button, but by then it was too late.

When Ray came, he was loud, probably louder than he intended and probably because he had headphones on and thought he was alone. He gripped his chair’s armrest with one hand and the controller clattered to the floor as Ray leaned forward, curling in on himself. His other hand, the one that was trying to unbutton his pants moments ago, was stuffed between the heat of his thighs. When Ray moaned, he sounded so pathetic, like he was on the verge of tears, and it was a beautiful sound that filled the room and flooded Gavin’s senses.

Gavin’s heart was racing. He just watched his coworker and friend jizz himself. Like, actually cum in his pants in broad daylight all because Gavin wanted to see what would happen. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel guilty because Ray looked sated and absolutely blissful with his shoulders slumped and cheek pressed against his keyboard.

Then Michael walked in and everything froze. Or, Gavin felt like everything froze because he had just been caught with the remote to a vibrating sex toy in his hand as he pleasured his friend, pleasured his friend’s boyfriend. Michael looked at Gavin’s deer-in-the-headlights stare and a smirk was on his face in no time flat. He was about to say something snarky, Gavin could see it in the quirks of his mouth, in the curve of his shoulders, but then Michael saw the remote between Gavin’s fingers and all humor was lost.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Um,” was Gavin’s intelligent reply.

“Gavin, what the _fuck_ are you doing?”

At his desk, Ray slid off his headphones and got up from his seat. He awkwardly tugged at his pants, no doubt trying to figure up how to clean up and make it through the rest of the work day, when he looked up and noticed Gavin for the first time in ten minutes. He noticed Michael too, he had to because Michael was mere centimeters away from Gavin’s face right now, but he didn’t acknowledge his boyfriend as some shadow of an emotion flickered across his face. Gavin wanted to classify it as embarrassment – and the thought turned his stomach into uncomfortable knots – but the shadow didn’t stay long enough for Gavin to be sure.

Then Ray noticed the remote in Gavin’s hand and, yeah, that was definitely an expression of horror on his face.

“Dude,” Ray said shakily, and Gavin hated himself for wondering if that was Ray’s humiliation or post-orgasmic state doing that to his voice, “Dude, what the fuck, Gavin? That was you?”

Yeah. Yeah, Gavin really didn’t think this through. His impulsivity got the better of him this time and maybe completely disregarding his friends’ feelings on this matter was a mistake on his part. But the sound of Ray’s wordless moaning as he came was still rattling around in the back of his skull and he’d be thinking about that one for a while.

“Cheers, Ray.”

Gavin had a knack for finding the worst possible words to utter at the precise worst possible time. He also had a knack for pissing Michael off in two syllables or less.

All of the air was knocked out of Gavin’s lungs as the back of his head hit the wall and Michael pinned him against the GO! board.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Gavin could actually feel the vibrations of Michael’s words as he growled. They were so close their nose were brushing one another and all Gavin could see was freckles and anger and curls.

“Michael, let him go.”

Gavin couldn’t see Ray, but he noted that his voice was still shaky. The orgasm must have hit him hard. Gavin really shouldn’t have been proud of that. He especially shouldn’t have allowed himself to smirk at his own pride because that just set Michael off.

Gavin saw stars as he was roughly slammed into the wall again. “You think this shit it funny? Where do you get off messing with things that don’t belong to you?” Gavin didn’t know if he was talking about the remote or Ray and was offended on Ray’s behalf.

Ray seemed to ignore it or take it in stride. “Michael, chill – I’m fine,” he tried again. “I thought it was you if that means anything. Couldn’t figure out why you were so aggressive today to be honest.”

Gavin felt the pressure around his chest lessen and Michael backed up. He was still glowering, staring Gavin down with all the anger the world had to offer, but Ray was holding on to his arm and tugging him back.

If Gavin were a more attentive person he would have noticed Ray’s knees were still shaking. As it stood, Gavin just awkwardly stood in front of his two best friends and tried to figure out what to say.

He had fucked up. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but, like they say, hindsight is 20/20 and giving your coworker a mind-blowing orgasm when he thought you were somebody else was definitely violating something, legally or autonomy-wise.

“You’re an asshole,” Ray said as he glared Gavin down. There was a lengthy silence between them as the unspoken words of Gavin realizing this and being sorry for it hung in the air. Ray broke their eye contact first, his fingers curled into the sleeves of Michael’s shirt, and that pretty flush was across his face again. “But if you wanted to join us, you just had to ask, you dick.”

Gavin blinked. He blinked again. The bag of food in his hand was quickly cooling and Gavin’s jaw hung slack and he wasn’t sure he was reading this situation right. Michael, less taken aback or enthused by the situation, rolled his eyes.

“This is how you tell him, Ray? He makes you jizz so hard you can’t even see straight and you decided to invite him to a threesome? Fucking typical.”

Ray shrugged. He rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder. “Now’s as good a time as any, Michael, let’s be real here.”

“No. No it’s not,” Michael said with a huff. He was still glaring Gavin down. “But whatever. It’s your asshole he’s gonna be plowing, what do I care?”

Ray tucked his face into the crook of Michael’s neck and Gavin imagined how warm his breath must feel. “Don’t be that way, dude.”

Michael rolled his shoulder back to knock Ray off, “Don’t be what way, Ray?”

“Michael,” Ray said with a weird tone of sternness that Gavin had never heard from him before. He frown and glared at Michael, “Dude.”

When they were this close to each other and this close to Gavin, he could see that Michael was a little bit taller than Ray. Michael tilted his chin up and smirk devilishly.

“Ray.”

“Michael.”

“Ray.”

“Mi– ”

“Wait, so you’re serious? Like, _actually_ serious?”

Gavin couldn’t help but interrupt. He hadn’t even said yes and they were already talking as if he’d agreed. He wasn’t even sure if this was even a genuine offer or if it was payback for making Ray cream himself in the middle of a workday, but he had to make sure. Real or not, the offer was definitely tempting.

Ray and Michael stopped arguing long enough to look at Gavin. It was like they had forgotten he was there, which was honestly preferable to when they had both been pissed at him and Michael had Gavin pinned to the wall.

“Yeah we’re serious. Michael’s wanted to bone you since he started working here,” Ray said.

Well this was news to Gavin. “What, really?”

Michael grumbled, ears turning pink. “I mean I guess I – yeah?” Gavin gave him a skeptical look and Michael clarified, “Yes, okay? I had a big, gay crush on you, but you’re a dense motherfucker and wouldn’t get the hint.”

“So he moved on to greener pastures.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ray. Like you didn’t want him to suck you off the moment you heard his stupid, idiot accent.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Ray said with a grin as his fingers found purchase in the fabric of Michael’s sleeve again.

“Bull _shit_ , Ray.” Michael couldn’t keep the smile off his face and let Ray rest his head against his shoulder.

The scene was cute, but Gavin had some pressing questions about all of this and he was sure that the others would be back at any moment. “Wait, so is this one-time thing? Like, just a sex thing? Or is this a relationship offer as well?”

Ray and Michael shared a look and Gavin hated it when they did that because he could never tell what their looks meant. The nuances were nearly imperceptible and all but indiscernible to anyone but them. Gavin always felt like he was being left out of something when they did it and Gavin didn’t like being left out.

Ray spoke first, which was unusual because it was typically Michael who was the first to make things accessible to others. “It can be a relationship thing if you want,” he said, wringing his hands in the sleeve of Michael’s shirt. “Just sex works for us too though.”

“But if you want it to be a relationship thing, you have to tell us,” Michael’s face was serious yet open. His eyes glinted in the terrible office lighting, “We don’t wanna fool around with you only for you to get attached and not say anything about it. Threesomes…triads are already complicated enough. But you’re not committed to us either. If you wanna ditch us, we’d get it.”

“Yeah, I mean, we all already know how annoying Michael is.”

“Fuck you too, Ray.”

Gavin stared at the carpet between his feet. He clenched his hands and the Chipotle bag crinkled in his grip. “Can I…can I think about it?”

Michael shrugged with a snort, “Yeah, sure. You don’t have to make a decision right this second, Gav.”

Ray held out his hand, palm up. Gavin stared at it in confusion before Ray said, “But you are going to have to give us that remote back. Like now.”

“Oh! Oh, right!” Gavin nearly fumbled the remote as he handed it off to Ray who gave it to Michael.

Ray tugged at his pants and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Y’know actually, I’m gonna go clean up. Don’t miss me too much, assholes.”

“Yeah, clean yourself up, Ray, you’re a mess.” Michael’s tone was teasing and Ray flipped him the bird, telling Michael not to eat all his food before he got back.

Once the door shut behind Ray, the easy smile on Michael’s face vanished nearly instantly. He glowered at Gavin and Gavin felt like his insides might burst into flames from the intensity.

“Look,” Michael started with a dangerously low voice, “I love your dumb British ass, I really do, but pull shit like that again, and I will end you.”

Gavin tried to ignore the way his dick twitched at Michael’s words and nodded slowly, “Right.”

He must have looked just the right combination of intimidated and turned on, because Michael’s warm smile was back and he clapped Gavin on the shoulder before heading to his desk.

Gavin stood there against the black poster board and penned names and cartoon stickers. His knees were weak and his bag of food was no doubt cold by now, but there was a knot in his chest that could only be described as excitement. Whether he accepted or declined their offer, whether he chose to sleep with them or date them or just remain platonic, non-sexual, and non-romantic, Gavin still cared for these guys. He had the distinct feeling that they cared for him too, inconsiderate and unethical antics aside.

As Gavin sat down at his desk and turned on his screen with a knot in his chest and a warmth in his belly, he knew Michael and Ray would have their answer before the end of the day.


End file.
